


The Fall of a former Dancer

by BlackAngel27



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: While Felicie lives her dream, Odette feels sick and lost her remaining power. But she does not want To burden anyone but Merante can't look at this idle. He has to follow her....





	1. ”Its always nothing”

Félice was dancing on the Stage of the Opéra Garnier. The Premiere of "The Nutcracker" had been three weeks ago but the seats in the Halls were still booked up every evening. Félice was motivated to do even a hundred shows more if she had to and she would love every single

one.

Odette and Mérante were standing behind the stage. They looked at the oyous redhead. She enjoyed the shows, the dancing, she just enjoyed all those things. And this filled Odette's Heart with Joy. She could have never believed that this little girl would make her that proud and joyful. She wasn't able to step on a stage ever again, not as a ballerina.

Félice needed to dance two more scenes and out of nowhere, Odette's heart started to ache. She sighed, gave Félice one last loving look before she turned away from the stage.

Mérante looked behind her, there was a sad sparkle in her eyes when she gave Félicie this lovely smile. This smile never reached her eyes. It looked like she escaped from this place, the stage and the spotlight.

He thought about following her and let this thought win over reason. It took him more than twenty minutes to find the woman. She saved herself on one of the older stages which became useless.

She had kneeled in the middle of the stage and stared at the empty seats. A few strands of hair fell from her bun and framed her anxious face. She just stared, her eyes focused on the seats and her hands rested on her legs. She looked beautiful but as beautiful as she looked so sad she looked like.

He made a few steps closer to her. She wouldn't have heard him if the wood plank under him hadn't cracked. When the sound reached Odette's ear, her head snapped in his direction. He hadn't seen the tears on her cheeks. She looked at him for a brief moment before she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Mérante," she said softly when the tears were wiped away.

He stared at her for a moment before he stepped closer again, now he was just a few steps away from her. "What's wrong?" "nothing," she said with a quick move of her shoulders. He sighed "its always nothing".

A small smile formed on her lips. She took one last breath before she stood up but with the try her vision got dizzy. When she stood she had to blink a few times before her vision cleared. Her cane leaned against the wall, a few steps behind her. She felt weak and the pain in her ankle get stronger every moment. She has no idea where this pain came from. She didn’t have the power to lift her gaze in his direction so she tried to focus on the wooden plates.

"Are you alright?" Mérante asked when he saw the pale face of the former ballerina. It was the first time that he noticed how weak she looked. Her skin was paler than normal, her waist seemed thinner, her cheekbones seemed clearer than ever and it seemed as if she hadn't eaten in a long time.

When she looked in his direction her vision blurred again. "I'm fine" she murmured and tried with all her power to reach her cane. She got the power to make one step before the pain in her ankle get too strong for her to take. She fell to her knee and let out a small cry of pain.


	2. ”Let me help you”

Mérante hushed next to her. He sank on his knees and glanced at her worried. He laid a Hand on her Shoulder. "Odette". She couldnt look at him instead she tried to focus on something different. He waited a few Seconds but still, Odette hadnt lifted her gaze. He placed his fingers under her chin, he felt that some tears reached his fingertips yet he made her look at him.

Odette Hearts was Racing, it wasnt just the pain which let her cry. It was the realization that she would never dance again. She got those Moments already, the terrifying Moments in which her ankle ached more than normal, her Heart rushed, her Head ached and not even her Cane can help her to stand on her feeds. In these Moments she felt like she would burn again.

Their eyes met. Her blue eyes looked like a storm, the usual Peace was gone and the tears let her eyes look glassy. He has never seen her like this, just once after Félice was taken away from Madame La Haut. He hated those Moments. To see her that much broken, with those red, puffy eyes. He felt like he failed, failed to save her from every harm.

They sit like this for a while. Odette crying in front of him and his Fingers below her chin. He was the first one to break this quietness. "Odette, let me help you," He said it slowly and fine-tuned. He let his fingers fall again and looked at her seriously and worried at one. She sighed, her Troath felt dry, her eyes hurt and her ankle shot still waves of Pain trough her Body. "Fine" she whispered, she hasnt got the power for more words. While Mérante stood up without a Problem, it took Odette a little bit more. She needed to Catch her breath a few times. Mérante stood just a few Centimeters next to her, ready to catch her all the time.

When she stood she felt shaky again and needed to lean against something, but the only thing in the nearness was Louis. The Pain in her Ankle grew again and her Knees failed her again. But this time she hasnt landed on her knees. Louis has caught her. He holds her in his Arms. She felt his heartbeat next to her head, that meant she leaned against his chest. Without a Word, Louis decided something. He laid a Hand under her Knees and one at her higher Back and with one smooth Motion she laid in his Arms. He had lifted her up and murmured something in her ear. "I got you". She had closed her eyes and let her Head fell on his Shoulder. It was the first time that she felt so weak and powerless.

He looked at her tired face with a small smile. He had let the Cane back in the Theater wanted to go to the attic but there he saw something. The Nutcracker had just ended and a thousand people left the Opera through the main hall, the only way to the attic.


	3. ”I know it!”

He sighed and brought her back to the stage. She had fallen asleep, her Head resting on his Shoulder. A Smile played on his lips. He hasn´t wanted to Wake her up so he stood in the Middle of the stage, Odette lying in his arms. There was an enjoyable silent around them. He couldn´t sit down because of the Fear to wake her up.

He turned around when he felt a pair of eyes on them. He saw a young redhaired girl stood next to the curtain. She looked a little bit curious at the back of her choreographer but when he turned around her Lips curled into a bright smile. a small squeak escaped her lips. Louis gave her a serious gaze but his Lips laid in a small smile. Felicie clapped a few Times softly in her hands.

"I will go out with Victor, See you tomorrow" She whispered with a joyful tune. Mérante nodded at her in agreement and turned back to the empty seats. Félicie looked at this scene a few more moments before she turned around to leave "Take good care of her" she had whispered. Then she left with a few little jumps.

He had heard her whisper and sighed. "I will" he mumbled. Slowly the Voices from the hall went quietly. Just slowly he realized that there was small snoring that came from the woman. It sounded a little bit like humming and make Louis smile. The only sound he could hear was the Humming, because of this he decided he could leave the Stage now.

He looked out of the big door from the area behind the stage. There was no one, just a few lights were still turned on and the halls were dead silent. He stepped out and hushed through the big halls, always concerned to not wake her up. After a few Minutes of steps climbing and steps through the big halls, they reached the. attic.

The attic was a small but lovely place, there were some round windows which floated the room with natural sunlight. There haven't been many pieces of furniture, just a bed, a mattress, a closet, and a kitchenette. It was clear to see that the bed was the place were Felicie slept, there were a big and warm blanket and pillow on the bed. But on the mattress were just a thin blanket. You could see that Odette tried anything to make the place comfortable, she had put all the old props in a corner to make as much space as possible.

He let her slowly slip down on the mattress. Her Hair had fallen out of her bun and laid open on her shoulders. She hadn´t wake up and he hoped that it would stay like this. He sinks next to her on the ground. He looked at her for a while "I´ve missed you Odette" He let his fingers run through her hair and stroked her cheek. "I´ve missed you too," she said tired and half asleep. A small laugh escaped his lips.

He kept stroking her cheek for a while before he looked outside the window and saw that the sun has left the sky. "I have to leave now chéri" he whispered. She whispered something but Louis couldn´t understand is. He paused before he pressed a Kiss on her forehead.

When he separated he saw that her eyes had opened, just a little bit but she was awake. "You kissed me" she murmured half asleep. "This does not count" he smiled at her. He stroke a strand of hair out of her face before he took her face in his Hands. He smiled briefly at her before he leaned down to her. The Kiss was lovely and pure and felt just perfect. They just separated von each other when they needed to breathe.

"This does count" she smiled while their foreheads laid together. "I really hope so" he laughed at her. That's how the day ended for them, in the arms of each other.

At the next morning, Félicie and Viktor reached the attic but stopped instantly when they saw the two persons on the mattress. "I know it" Félice whispered.


End file.
